Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?
Where in the World Are Adam's Parents? is the sixteenth episode of season four. Synopsis The CDMS faculty and a few friends of Adam's get suspicious, when Adam's parents are a consistent no-show for every school event, focusing on him. Plot On the football field, an inter-school game of ultimate fetch pits the CDMS Mad Cows against A Different All Animal School Team, with the latter being a team of entirely wolves. While Jake and the other Mad Cows get creamed, Adam gets the stick and wins the game. While the parents congratulate their kids, Jake's Dad gives props to Adam, more than his own son, and then wonders, where his parents are at. Adam overhears this conversation and fakes a smile, to take a picture of himself. After that, Adam has a lead role in a school play and hits an angelically high soprano, for his show-stealing opera performance. Once again, Adam's parents are nowhere to be found. Finally, the Student of the Year award is given to Adam Lyon, and Adam's parents are once again, absent. Jake's Dad envies Adam for being a better son than Jake. At this point, Adam fells pretty sad about his parents, still being a no-show. At this point, Jake, Slips, and Windsor take notice of Adam's Parents' consistent absences, during the most important and shining moments of Adam's middle school life. Jake lists off all the important moments, Adam's Parents were absent for. Windsor notes that he's never actually seen Adam's parents, not even at his own house and Slips adds how he's never heard Adam mention his parents before. Jake jumps to conclusions and makes a very broad assumption, explaining why they're missing. Jake brings the claim to the lunch table the next day, bringing Ingrid and Lupe into the incident. Before Adam arrives, Jake shocks the table, by suggesting Adam murdered his parents. Naturally, Windsor is skeptical about this at first, but when Adam arrives, he eats a sandwich, dripping with red liquid. Just as easily, it could have been ketchup, but his friends shiver at the supposition that's it's blood, as Adam viciously rips the bread apart. Adam refers to his lunch as his "mom's leftovers" and says "She's good.", causing his friends to scream in terror and faint, leaving Adam understandably puzzled. After this turn of events, Adam's friends are provided with more information on his rents, and assume the murder was done in a cannibalistic way. The next thing you know, Adam is in Principal Pixiefrog's Office, where Principal Pixiefrog beats around the bush, hoping to get Adam to spill the beans about the alleged murder of his parents. Principal Pixiefrog interrogates Adam about his parents, wondering where they are and why they aren't showing up to any of his events. After leading Adam to make a statement, not even remotely implying that he killed his parents, Principal Pixiefrog jumps the gun too soon, and points the finger at him, exclaiming "Aha! So, you did eat your parents." mush to Adam's appall. Adam pleads innocent, but Principal Pixiefrog still needs proof of this, so he demands that Adam must provide the presence of both his parents at school, the next day, to put all these murder accusations to rest. The show genre shifts to a black and white noir style, as Adam is dropped off at his home, late at night. Behind him, Jake, Slips, and Windsor are hiding in a bush, and spying on him, not trusting him to have living parents at home. The trio follows Adam to the garage, where he machine washes his clothes in extra hot water. Slips deduces that this is for getting the blood stains of his parents off his clothes. Adam goes into the kitchen and makes a sandwich, with ketchup, proving that the so-called "blood" from before, was in fact, just ketchup. His friends don't see that, as they come into the house, after Adam exits, leaving behind a trail of ketchup, which his friends further deduce is blood. In the living room, Adam trips over a comical ottoman gag gift, which has realistic human feet instead of legs. His ketchup sandwich splatters all over the room, covering the walls and floors and everything around it. Adam's friends enter and it looks like the feet belong to Adam's dead parents, and the ketchup looks like blood. The trio is horrified, believing this is the scene of the crime. After gathering all the proof they need, Jake reveals himself and accuses Adam of killing his parents. Adam is unpleasantly surprised to see his friends drop by, and tells them they shouldn't be there, but this is ignored, when his friends keep accusing him for murder. Adam takes out a lint roller, saying he needs to "de-lint" them, and they think it's a weapon. Slips freaks out, calling Adam "sick", but Adam tells him otherwise. He explains that is his parents come home and their animal germs are floating around, they would be the ones getting sick, and if not treated well, they probably will die. Just then, Adam's parents pull up in the driveway, and Adam shows them to his friends. The sight of Adam's parents are obscured by the bright, shining car headlights, causing his friends to freak out, one last time and crash into a tree. The next day at school, Adam finally brings his parents to school, ... in hazmat suits. Adam's parents are present, but completely unseen, being hidden in the suits, which also muffle their voices enough, so they're unable to be understood, by anyone but the characters in the show. As Adam explains, his parents are deathly allergic to animals, so they generally avoid coming to Charles Darwin Middle School, a place teaming with animal life and of course, animal germs. Principal Pixiefrog asks them, why they continued to let Adam attend CDMS for 4 television seasons. Adam's dad answers the long burning mystery, via his inaudible hazmat suit. Adam's mom, provides more info, which is equally impossible to understand. Principal Pixiefrog hears them loud and clear, and Adam is finally proven innocent, and not a matri-patricidal maniac. To end things off in a light hearted manner, Adam's dad tells a joke, which makes everybody laugh. Just then, Adam burps, and a human bone comes flying out of his mouth, suggesting that although he never did anything to his parents, he is still in fact, a cannibalistic killer, who's eaten somebody recently. Everyone stares at the bone, stunned and the episode ends on this note, leaving this gag to never be seen or referenced to again, here, or in future episodes. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Lyon (In Costume) *Mrs. Lyon (In Costume) Minor Roles *Jake's Mom *Jake's Dad *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking) *Slips' Parents (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margie Gorilla (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Principal Pixiefrog's Mother (Mentioned) Quotes :Jake: Alright, animals. All we need is a home run, touchdown, hole in one, slam dunk, strike to win! ---- :Pixiefrog: For only the second time in four seasons, CDMS wins! ---- :Jake's Dad: Adam's parents must be so proud. ---- :Slips: Dude, I wonder why Adam's parents didn't show up. :Jake: Eh, probably the same reason they didn't come to the school play. :Slips: Or the cheerleader finals. :Windsor: Or any other school event. :Jake: Come to think of it, I've never seen Adam's parents anywhere, not even at his house. They're always at work, or asleep in the other room, or conveniently cleaning the crawlspace under the floorboard. ---- :(Adam's friends believe him to have eaten his parents; Adam comes to the table with a sandwich, dripping with ketchup, resembling blood) :Adam: Mmm-mmm. I love my mom's leftovers. (sloppily eats the sandwich, getting ketchup all over his face) Ooooh, yeah. She's good. :(Adam's friends scream in terror and faint) :Adam: What? ---- :Jake: This sounds dangerous. As leader, I'll be first to go and volunteer Slips for this task. :Slips: Not cool, dude! ---- :(Slips looks into the garage, and sees Adam putting his clothes into the laundry) :Jake: Psst, Slips. See anything? :Slips: The dude's totally, naked! :Jake: Oh! Let me see! ---- :(Jake, Slips, and Windsor walk in on Adam, lying in a puddle of ketchup, by a comical ottoman, depicting realistic human feet) :Jake: Adam, what have you done? :(Adam hisses in shock, when he sees his friends and his friends scream in terror) :Adam: Guys! You can't be here! :Jake: Oh, do you prefer to sup alone, when you eat your parents? :Slips: Chyah! The least you could've done was swallow them whole! :Adam: What? (notices the supposed feet of his parents) They're the legs to a comical ottoman. :Windsor: Oh yeah? And I suppose upstairs you have a comical gorilla skin rug. ---- :(Adam's parents, show up at school with him, wearing hazmat suits, that obscure their appearances, and muffle their voices, so their characters are unknown to the audience) :Adam: So, as you can see, my parents really do exist. Unfortunately, they're deathly allergic to animals, so I have to boil my clothes when I come home from school, just to keep dandruff from getting in the house. :Adam's Friends: (in realization) Ooohhhhhh! :Adam: But I document every event, so they never miss out. In fact, they know you guys very well. ---- :Mr. Lyon: (inaudible mumbling) :Adam: (laughs) Thanks, dad. That means a lot. ---- :Pixiefrog: By the way, Mr. and Mrs. Lyon. I've always wondered, what made you allow Adam to attend an all-animal school for 4 television seasons? :Mrs. Lyon: (inaudible mumbling) :Mr. Lyon: (inaudible mumbling) :Pixiefrog: Well, I'm glad that's cleared up. And please accept out sincere apologies for having mistaken your son for a crazed matri-patricidal maniac. :Mr. Lyon: (inaudible mumbling) :Mrs. Lyon: (inaudible mumbling) :(both laugh; the rest of the characters join in laughing, too) :Windsor: Laughter. Trivia *First on-screen appearance of Adam's Parents. Their justification for being absent so long is because they have life-threatening allergies to fauna. They were wearing sanitary hazmat suits during their entire appearance, that covered their entire bodies and muffled their voices, still keeping their physical appearances and voices unidentifiable. *This also marks the first appearance of Slips' Parents and Margie Gorilla and the second appearance of Jake's mom and dad. *The entirety of The Spidermonkey Family appears, and it's shown that Jake's extended family tree consists of many different breeds of monkeys, including gorillas, baboons, chimps, orangutans, marmosets, and macaques. *The Mad Cows plays against "A Different All Animal Team", showing that there's more than one local animal school in the Glendale area. *Principal Pixiefrog's Mother is implied to be a poison dart frog. Continuity *When Adam wins the football game, Principal Pixiefrog claims this is their second win in CDMS history. The first would be "Lyon of Scrimmage". *Principal Pixiefrog's middle name is revealed to be Pegone. *Slips mentions how Adam's parents never appeared during his cheerleading finals, referencing to the events of "Cheer Pressure". *Fourth time Jake shows up in Adam's house (Up All Night, Sick Day, Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It), Third time Windsor shows up (Up All Night, Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It), and second time Slips shows up (Up All Night). *Slips develops a hand twice in this episode. This is the second episode, where he has done this, with the first one being "Synch or Swim". Cultural References *The title is a pun on the 1990's game show, "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?", based off of the 1980's video game franchise, named after the titular character. *The school play that Adam and Jake are in, is apparently a rendition of the Looney Tunes episode, "What's Opera Doc?", as the set looks similar to the scenery of the episode, Adam is wearing Elmer Fudd's costume, and Jake is wearing Bugs Bunny's episode. The scene they were acting out mirrored a scene from the episode, where Elmer Fudd dramatically held Bug Bunny's corpse. *The song Adam sings in the play is the Don Giovanni opera song, "Ah, Fuggi il Traditor". *The black and white sequence with red colored ketchup in the middle of the episode gives a film reference to Steven Spielberg's film, "Schindler's List", where everything in the film was black and white, except for every instance of blood. *Principal Pixiefrog says he's seen the real-life movie, Weekend at Bernie's. *Adam sings a song with the lyrics, "Don't you wish your monkey was hot like me?" This is a reference to the popular lyric "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?", from the song "Don't 'Cha", by The Pussycat Dolls. Gallery Pixiefrog in Shock Over Exciting Game.png Scores Tied With 5 Seconds Left.png The Crowd Goes Bananas.png Alright Animals.png All We Need is a Home Run Slam Dunk Touch Down.png Ready Animal Teams.png Vicious Football Playing Wolf.png Wolf Tackles Jake.png Wolf Tries to Eat Stick.png Adam Masters Ultimate Fetch.png Mad Cows Mad Cows Wooooo.png Amazement Over CDMS Success.png Jake's Parents Are Very Proud ... of Adam.png Jake's Dad is Proud of Adam.png Adam Pretends to be Happy for a Picture.png Adam at an Opera Play.png Ah Fuggi il Traditor.png Adam Hits a High Falsetto.png Banana Mouth Monkeys Cheer For Adam.png Jake's Dad Thinks He Was Just Alright.png Jake's Dad Prides Adam Again.png Adam Fakes A Smile Again.png Student of the Year Awards.png Adam Lyon is the Student of the Year.png Adam is Awarded Student of the Year.png Jake's Dad Wishes His Son Was More Like Adam.png Adam's Parents Must Be So Proud.png Adam Doesn't Even Try to Look Happy.png Where Are Your Parents Adam.png Adam Nervously Says His Parents Couldn't Make It.png Why Didn't Adam's Parents Show Up.png Slips Thinks About Adam's Parents.png Jake Grows a Bunch of Fingers.png There's Only One Other Explanation.png Jake Brings to the Table That Adam Might Have Killed His Parents.png Adam Loves His Mom's Leftovers.png Adam's Friends Watch in Horror.png Adam Swallows His Mom's Leftovers.png Adam's Friend Scream in Horror.png You Wanted to See Me Principal Pixiefrog.png Nothing Anyone Can Prove.png Uh, ... They're Not.png Aha! You did eat your parents!.png Adam is Accused.png That's Why Nobody's Ever Seen Them.png ADAM DID NOT KILL HIS PARENTS!!!.png Supply Your Parents' Presence.png Tail on Lyon.png Noir Shift.png Adam Stepping Off the Bus.png Jake, Slips, and Windsor Spy on Adam From the Bushes.png Operation Let's Spy on Adam From the Bushes.png Creeping Bushes.png Rising Suspicion Regards the Garage.png Slips Looks Into the Peep Hole.png Hot Like Me.png Hotness Scale.png Jake Wants to See Adam Naked.png Extra Hot Water!!!.png Scrub Away the Skid Marks.png Garage Door Slam.png Slammed on the Garage Door.png Adam With Castup.png Adam Squeezes Out Too Much Castup.png Mmm Mmm Ketchup Sammich Yeah!.png Adam Leaves the Kitchen.png Slips and Jake Slide IN.png Windsor Gracefully Enters.png Jake Finds the Catsup.png It's BLOOD!!!.png Jake Licks His Blood.png Jake Eats Blood.png Jake Sucks His Blood.png Jake Abuses Catsup.png Why Won't You Love Me Daddy.png Uhhh, Jake.png The Blood Leads to the TV Room.png Adam Trips on the Barstool.png Adam Splats Into the Blood.png Adam's Family Picture.png Feet Lying Dead.png Adam What Have You Done.png Adam is a Bloody Mess.png Guys! You Can't Be Here!.png Adam Has a Demon Shadow.png These Are the Legs to a Comical Ottoman.png Comical Gorilla Skin Rug.png Lint Roller of Doom.png My Parents Are Coming Back.png Adam Shows Him The Parents.png Blinding Car Light.png He's Trying to Blind Us.png Time to Run Like Mad Man.png Jake, Slips, and Windsor Crash Into a Tree.png Adam's Parents Wave Hi.png Adam's Parents Are Deathly Allergic to Animals.png OOOOOHHHHHHH.png Adam Documents Every Event.png Adam's Scrapbook Part 1.png Adam's Scrapbook Part 2.png Mr. Lyon Gives His Son a Fatherly Compliment.png Pixiefrog Asks About the Dealio with the Parentals.png Mr. and Mrs. Lyon Explain Everything.png That Clears Everything Up.png Mrs. Lyon Tells a Joke.png Everybody Laughs in this Wonderful Ending.png Adam Burps Up a Bone.png What the ....png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes